The present disclosure relates to a filter assembly. It finds particular application in conjunction with systems and methods for supplying purge air in a fuel vapor recovery system and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Fuel vapor recovery systems are utilized to reduce vehicle emissions. Such systems generally include a vapor storage canister for receiving and storing fuel vapors generated in a fuel tank of the vehicle. The vapor storage canister houses an absorbent for retaining fuel vapors displaced during refueling, or during other times (e.g., due to thermal fuel expansion). A purge line connects the vapor storage canister to an intake manifold of the vehicle. A purge vent line (also sometimes referred to as a fresh air line) provides fresh air to the canister during purging of the canister. A purge line valve and a purge vent valve are both typically controlled by an onboard computer to purge the vapor storage canister in accordance with a predetermined routine by opening a flow path from the purge vent line through the vapor storage canister to an intake manifold of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the fuel vapors stored in the vapor storage canister are purged into the intake manifold of the vehicle's engine to be burned in the combustion chamber(s) of the engine. The purge process generally includes opening the purge valve and purge vent valve to allow the vacuum pressure in the intake manifold to draw the vapors from the vapor storage canister into the intake manifold.
Some purge vent lines include an air filter for removing contaminants such as moisture and dust from the air before it is utilized to purge the vapor storage canister. However, the air filters known in the art are bulky and are expensive to manufacture.